creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lost Episodes/@comment-26054278-20150221225325/@comment-1216259-20150505021129
I agree about this being subjective, at best. When I look back into the story's context, your complaints don't really make much sense, & they make even less sense in light of the glowing praise that you gave Autopilot. "Sid showed that he hated the happy endings and he liked the new and more dark endings, so it makes perfect sense that he would put himself in one of the happiest environments ever (sarcasm)." Yes, actually, the story also said that Sid's favorite material was cartoons. "Next, I should probably go ahead and say why this concept actually only works for a few "Lost Episode" pastas. ... Therefore, a bit of credibility is lost when this pasta only applies to a couple stories." I disagree, it works for all of them, & none of them, simultaneously. By which I mean that, in Slimebeast's continuity, all Lost Episodes either come from Sid or are attempts to copy him, & anyone who says otherwise is wrong. However, Slimebeast's continuity is not relevant to the continuity of other Lost Episode writers. Different canons, different rules. "Secondly, where is his motivation? Sid was just shown to be obsessed with doing this whole thing with tapes and maybe a bit insane, but they never suggested him wanting to essentially kill himself and (possibly) his parents." It's weird that you would make this complaint considering you praise the author of Autopilot for not having the speaker directly say everything. The point is that Sid is becoming withdrawn from reality & identifying more with his fantasy world. Killing his parents could either be a utilitarian tactic to keep them from stopping him, or just more of his obsession with gore & inability to distinguish fantasy & reality. Of course, essentially downloading his brain into a tape ensures that he can keep doing what he loves forever, without pesky concerns like eating & sleeping. Given Sid's character, I absolutely believe that he would do this if he could, & since Slimebeast's stories often don't have a clear dividing line between the natural & the supernatural, he can. "Lastly, this twist would never, ever work in reality. Why would they have a sign saying a bank bought the property and yet allow all their stuff to remain there, leave the power on, and not even bother to investigate the house or conduct any search for these dead people? It makes no sense, and completely makes this story fail." I'm not super familiar with bank protocol, but I have absolutely heard of examples where dead people are not found until someone comes to collect something that they owe, & the ending does say that everything will come to light when the bank comes to investigate the house. As for the power, it's implied that whatever Sid did to himself is responsible for keeping everything up & running, something which is corroborated in the story's sequel when Sid turns out to be able to act from within the tape. The Star Wars and BO paragraphs fit just fine within their respective sections, so I don't even see what the complaint is. So what if those sections could be shortened slightly, it's bad writing to elaborate on what the speaker is trying to get across using examples? What? "The thing about other stories is that while they have that supernatural element in them, they usually do not have plotholes." Yeah, I HIGHLY disagree with that. It's virtually impossible to have a scary story with a supernatural element that I don't see some logistical problem with. That's the rub with the supernatural, having something that can interact with nature enough to be perceived by some random schmucks but yet most of the world doesn't know about it is a concept which inherently does not make sense. So you have to suspend your disbelief. "Autopilot is grounded in reality and could actually happen. Just an example." Yeah, you give this ending such high praise, but how is "My phone is on the counter and my daughter is dead" any less silly than Sid being a cartoon? "Could happen"? I guess technically, it's physically possible, but it's still not that likely. Either way, I think that's a poor reason to consider it the better ending. Nor do I understand the dichotomy in some people's comments that you're either "going 'All hail Lord Slimebeast!'" or you're "not a conformist." Slimebeast's strengths are that he's a pretty prolific short story writer who can come up with a lot of original concepts ranging on a spectrum from funny to scary. His weaknesses are that he only has a few different narration styles & he doesn't seem to edit much for spelling & grammar. Maybe most people like the story because it's pretty good? No it's not perfect, but it's already incredibly difficult to find creepypastas that are well-written & original enough to be worth reading. Personally, in comparison to autopilot, I found the latter somewhat boring & lacking in suspense. I got the point about "your brain going on autopilot" fairly early in the lengthy explanation of the prmise, & once it actually got around to explaining that he had to go pick up his daughter & how hot it was, of course I knew how that was going to end. The nice thing about Slimebeast's stories is that I actually read TO FIND OUT what happens. I knew SOMETHING bad was going to happen, but I didn't know if Sid would have gone crazy, killed himself, turn out to be possessed, who knows? And then I was motivated to read the sequel out of curiosity to see if Sid just killed himself in a vain attempt to computerize his mind, or if he was actually successful. I don't always like the endings, but clearly I enjoyed this one.